clubpenguinbanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Walrus Crime Ring/Banished Walruses
=Gatah teh Walrus= Gatah teh Walrus is a seal who was mistaken for a Walrus, and was banished from the Walrus Crime Ring. Background was born in a bus. Yes, a bus. How a pregnant penniped got on a bus will never be explained. Ever since birth, he was different. He didn't have tusks, he was slim, and had no interest in technology. In fact, he was not very smart and he liked to play wih beach balls, balencing them on his nose. Then, he began to arf. It was discovered that he was in fact a seal, accidently immigrated by the other Walruses. In fact, he liked to be rubbed on his belly, and swam with Harp Seals. Involvement Soon Gatah's brothers banished him from Walrus Crime Ring, and he lives in Eastshield, as a performer for the local attractions and birthday parties. You too can book him for your party, just dial "770-978-6310". It costs two hundred coins an hour and is GUARENTEED TO PLEASE! Book now!! =Exile1= Exile1 or DaWalrus was the first Walrus banished Background Exile1 was born DaWalrus. He was the modern nerd, wearing glasses, graduation hats, and bow-ties. His momma(not Big Momma Walrus) always told him he would grow up and live in Dorkugal. DaWalrus held onto the dream. So he began to preach that penguins are good and not to vandalize.. Because of that, he got banished. Soon he took shelter in abandoned Pizza Parlor. He ate the leftover hot sauce and ingredients. He changed his name to Exile1 because he was the first one exiled. He refuses to answer to DaWalrus The pizza parlor was about to be torn down. Someone checed if anyone was inside, and they found Exile. They called the PSA ad brought him to be interviewed. The PSA confirmed he was good after 30 minutes. Exile is living in Dorkugal. Involvement Exile will be the first walrus to attend Penguin Academy Trivia * Exile is thinking of changing his name. Tell him not too! See also * Walrus1 =Tony Tushks= Tony Tushks is the walrus CEO of Radio and Television of Freezeland (1992- ), the only media agency in Freezeland next to newspaper vendors. He practically controls the entire industry of another state he's not even related to! He used to be part of the Walrus Crime Ring as a henchman but his involvement has largely died down due to his unenthusiasm and love for business, thus being expelled. He also invests in a number of properties such as Merdock Dock and even Holyberden. Background Career and Practices Personal life Role as Freezeland's Media Mogul See Also =WalrusSeal= The WalrusSeal is a banished Walrus who was actually a seal. He was in a good disguise until, like TheWalrusWasPaul, triped, thus leaving him out of it. He was found out and banished from the Walrus Crime Ring =AntiWalrus= AntiWalrus is an Anti Walrus activist. Surprisingly, he himself is a walrus and therefore he was shunned by his species and denied entry into the Walrus Crime Ring. He often teams up with Wompus78 when it comes to all things anti walrus. See Also *Walrus (character) *Walrus1 *Big Momma Walrus External Links *Anti Walrus Wiki (deserted until the walruses attack again) =WalrusWithAnOverlyLongTitleThatNeverEnds= WalrusWithAnOverlyLongTitleThatNeverEnds, or simply Daveed "Lie" Walrus, is a banished walrus that seems to wander around Antarctica. He is a good Walrus, suprisingly, probably due to the fact that he was never cared for properly. He had received his ridiculous nicknames by the Walrus Leader, and he was teased often by those who call such names. He eventually made them learn their lesson by splashing water pails at them at any random spot. Background Daveed was born in a place known as the 'Arctic'. He had a normal life; eating fish and sleeping. He felt very bored and wanted to explore a new land. When the Walri Leader annouced positions for sailing to Antarctica, he gladly accepted. He only had to follow one condition, which was to destroy the penguin race. He did not like it, but was forced to by the Walri Leader. After entering Antarctica, he had to do the bad deeds against his wishes by the Walri Leader. He had to clean the dishes and was never allowed to exit and explore the outside world. One night in 2008, he escaped the Walrus Warehouse and went wandering off. The Walri banished him from their ring, and he was left all alone. He had no friends, but eventually found a job at the Pizza Parlour. He enjoyed it very much and it was his lifelong dream to be able to be the leader. Involvement He is an employee at the Pizza Parlor, usually creating the pizzas and cleaning the floors. He is also involved in the management of the Pizza Parlor for a period of time as the manager was away. Trivia *His real name can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Walrus